


Link and Samus's horse training

by Heikitsune25



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Gangbang, Lots of Cum, M/M, Other, Porn, Sumt, Yaoi, porn without a plot, tomgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Samus, horny and frustrated, is stuck watching one of the heroes of Hyrule, a very girly version of Link, try and fail at riding a horse. Tired of watching the little sissy screw up, she comes up with a fun idea that will not only get her rocks off, but also get some revenge for being forced to watch the ‘hero’ and not getting gangbanged by her favorite group of reincarnating elves.





	Link and Samus's horse training

Link and Samus's horse training

Samus gave an aggravated huff with her pouty red painted lips. Sitting in the field of a farm, the buxom bounty hunter grumbled in both sexual frustration and anger. Fuming in her tight from fitting, zero suit, her loins raged, and her nipples stabbed through the blue one piece as she sat under a tree watching a horse and its rider try and cooperate. One stubborn and one stupid. With the stubborn one being the horse.

Instead of watching some fool ride a horse, Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter in the universe, would rather be fucked senseless by the pack Hylian hero's she owns. She hummed in lust as she imagined all those hung blonde boys that could be ravaging her body right now. Their delicious cocks plugging up her holes and pounding her without mercy. Too bad that it is just an image in her head and not a reality.

Samus does not hid the fact that she is a massive slut. Being a bounty hunter is deadly work and with death at every corner, the blonde takes every chance she can get to get her greedy holes beaten and stretched out. It doesn't hurt that her libido is maddening because the effects of her Chozo DNA. Even now, as she sits on the grassy farm field under the gentle sun, her cunt quivering with need. Her angry slit stinging hard and poking through the damp spot of her Zero suit.

From space pirates, to the local wildlife on other planets, Samus has been fucked by nearly everything she's met. Her encounters with her arch-nemesis, Ridley, aren't epic battles of monster and woman. It a battle to see how much spiny alien monster shaft she can take before passing out.

Her last battle with the randy alien wasn't even an actual fight. Samus had simply removed her armor, bent over, and allowed herself to get pounded into a wall. She then rode the monster's rod until it passed out. Leaving the beast to die in the explosion of the station; A shame though, since Ridley was a good lay.

Her lust is insatiable and infinite. While she's not going to say she doesn't enjoy getting plowed into the dirt, she is still the protector of the universe. A slutty protector, but a protector none the less. So, when she found out about the many incarnations of sexy hung blonde elf boys, she didn't hesitate to bed all of them.

And each Hero is a don in the bed. Big cocks with a big smile. They can be the roughest most dominant man on Earth, the sweetest lover she needs, and just a dildo she can ride until he snaps. Their stamina even matched her own since fucking one is like is like trying to fuck an army. Samus found a gold mine of sexy men to please her; She even stole one form Zelda herself. Riding the poor princess's 'noble hero' on her bed while Hylian noble was bound and gagged with her own underwear.

Samus was on cloud nine. Finishing missions without having the need to spread her legs for anything shaped like dick. While she will miss those, and the random back alley gangbangs, gaining her own personal harem of cocks that she can use whenever she wants is a dream come true for her. However not all the Links are handsome young studs.

"Kyah!?"

Samus watched the young blonde girl cursed at her tenth failure as she fell off the horse. While her noble steed seemed to whiny and laugh at her down fall. Glaring at the beast, she fixed her green tunic. Patting the dust off her bouncy rear before trying again.

Although, calling the sixteen-year-old rider a girl is a truth and false hood. She, or he, is another Link. But a bit different form the ones she's used to. Sure, there is same blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and green tunic like the other heroes, but while the other Links have a slight feminine allure to their faces, this champion of Hyrule could be Samus's long lost cute little sister.

Drastically short at four eight, the figure of Link's hips are full and curvy. Giving him a bouncy and fat butt that many women envied, and others lusted over. His face is soft and very girlish, with long lashes and kissable lips. His hair is even longer. Done up in a ponytail much like Samus herself. This Link is a far departure from his decendents and it isn't just in his looks ether.

Samus groaned as she saw Link get bucked off the horse again. Where the other heroes are master swordsmen, puzzle solvers, damn good cooks, and can actual lift their body weight, all this Link has going for him is his sword skills. And his bouncy ass.

He is a failure of a hero. Not too bright, and while brave, get's bested by a monster every now and then. The other heroes, the big softies, wanted to help him out by making him at least know how to ride a horse. Although, with all the other heroes' being busy, Hylian politics can't leave them alone even though they hate it, that job was shove on to Samus.

Although they all did promise a to bound and gangbang her all day as a reward when she finished. The hero of Twilight even promised to use his wolf form.

Samus shivered and nearly came at thought of being knotted by that beast again.

Which is why she is here, on their request, to help, or at least watch over him until he learns how to ride a horse like the rest of them. At first, she didn't think anything of it. She may be un godly horny, but she could just have a quickie with this Link here, then teach him how to ride a horse, then maybe she could 'get a ride' too, and boom. Samus is tied to her bed, butt in the air, and leg wide open while she is reamed for a day and a half.

Until another reason for this Link being the weakest of them all.

His cock is small. Compared to the nine to eleven-inch monsters Samus gets daily, the five-inch toy on this Link isn't even worth her time. Something she noticed when she bent over to give the little hero a nice view of her bouncy bosom. Only, instead of seeing a massive tent pitched in his pants, there was the littlest of bulges in his tights. It looked like the size of small rock then cunt destroying pole Samus was hoping for.

"Ugh…" So here Samus sits. Her cunt tingling in need while she watched some fool of a sissy try and learn to ride a horse. She wanted to, at least, get reamed by one of the animals on the farm, but she needed to teach this girl, she refused to think of him as a boy, how to break a horse. The thought of filthy horse's member dancing on her tongue made Samus nearly cream herself for the tenth time this morning.

A lustful grin spread on the bounty hunter's lips as she had a very fun thought. If she can't get a wolf to satisfy her, why not a horse? And if she can't teach little miss tiny dick over then to break a horse, then why not have a horse break him? It's the same thing.

Kind of.

"Gah!?" As Link fell off the horse again, he grumbled in anger at the beast. He has been at this for hours and still no progress. He crused his other incarnations for making it look so easy. They are better than him at this hero nonsense. Better at swords, shaper with bows, more muscles then him, taller than him. And he can't even ride a horse right.

It only got worse since nearly everyone he meets confuses him for a girl. Even Samus thought he was a little girl at first.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue. All because of his softer face and hefty ass. Maybe he should lay off the sweets a little.

"Having trouble?" Samus's husky voice let the young hero look up to see her smiling down at him. He blushed under her gaze. Hard not to with such a beautiful woman in his face. He really hopes he can impress her enough to show that he isn't a girl.

"A-A little…." He squeaked under her sharp gaze. His tiny cock twitching in excitement.

"I know sure fire way to get them to listen to you." Samus couldn't hide the licking of her lips at the seedy thoughts in her head. She had to stay calm however if she is to trick the little twink before her into doing what she wants.

'Let's just hope he's more naive then his sexier counterparts.' Thought the slutty bounty hunter.

"What's that?" Link asked, his eyes bright with hope.

Samus smirked, "Well first you need this." She took her own deep red lip stick and un-capped the top.

"Lip-stick?" Link asked curiously.

"Yup." Samus patted his head as she pointed at Link's lips. "With a little of this, you'll have a better chance of getting him to like you."

"R-really?" Link didn't want to believe that such a girly thing could help. But Samus's heated stared convinced him otherwise.

"Would I really lie to you?" Samus lowered her voice in lower, seductive whisper. Watching in glee as the little girl blushed and swallowed.

"N-No..."

"Good. Now be a good girl and pucker up."

"But I am not a-mph!?"

Samus applied the red lip paint on the girly boy's lips. Link scrounged his face up a little at the forceful nature and at the girl comment, but accepted his lips being colored red.

"There. Now." Samus smiled. The lipstick was the icy on the sissy cake as it made the young man look like any other woman. Samus grabbed Link by the shoulder and made him kneel under the horse where he gasped at sight before him.

Thicker than his arm at a foot long, a powerful, molted color member throbbed eagerly in his face. Thick heavy veins pulsated through the monstrous shaft. It's pisshole, twitching as jelly like pre-cum oozed out it, blinked at Link as his blue eyes gazed at the flat flared head. The girly hero could see its massive balls, bouncing with gallons of jizz, shake between the large legs of the beast. His nose twitched at the powerful male musk that hit him like punch to the gut.

It is heavy, potent, and thick in the air. The very aura around the shaft simmered and shook form the humid heat coming off of it. It violated his whole being with how dominate and manly it is. Completely different from how clean and fresh he smells. This a dirty, foul musk of a meat pole ready to breed any bitch in it's way.

His body shivered in a rather odd feeling. Seeing such grand display of masculinity made his boy hole jump a little along with his tiny prick. A small bulge growing in his tunic as he stared at the animal's shaft as if he was in a trance. Something Samus took notice too.

"See that? The big guy is all back up." Samus whispered to the dazed sissy. "If you helped him out, maybe he'd listen to you more."

Link swallowed. His lips suddenly very dry as he watched the cock bob and thump to its own rhythm. It's thumb sized pisshole dripped out it's viscous lust on the ground with heavy and weighty plops. That rotten, powerful stench only grew stronger as Link's hips wiggled unconsciously.

He wanted to impress Samus. If it was to please a fat, smelly horse dong, who is he to complain?

"Ho-How do I do that?" Link didn't even look at Samus as he asked.

Samus took a hold of the horse's shaft, the hot member throbbing though her fingers sent her body ablaze with desire.

"Just do what I do~" Link watched, with dinner plate eyes, as the stoic bounty hunter started to lick the head of the animal's cock.

Samus Aran, on her knees, twirled her tongue around the flared head of horse's shaft. Licking up the stinky, slimy, sweat that surrounded the beast's cock head. She even hummed in delight as she coated the shaft in her spit. Lifting the hearty cock to place red stained kisses under it while she started pump her hand. Jerking the massive meat pole while she soaked in the pulsating veins with her tongue. Desperately cleaning the filth covered cock of its sweat, while she left red lipstick mark all over it.

'Fuck. This fat cock taste great…' The slutty bounty hunter stuffed her tongue deep in the leather packages of the beast. Lavishing its big oily skinned sack with loving kisses and stained red marks. The smell of it the horse's musk drove her wild. It was clear the beast hasn't been washed under here for months with all the scum around it's hairy cum sack and the hair stuck to it. It felt utterly warm with all the blood pumping through it.

Her nipples poked through her zero suit as Samus's arousal started to reach its peak. Dragging her tongue back across the long cock to take the flared head into her mouth. Her lips engulfed the mighty member as she slowly started to bob her head forward. Taking more of the shaft with each dive as her throat started to bulge.

All the while Link watched with a heated gaze. Mesmerized by Samus's skill, and enthralled by the cock she is sucking on. It moved and twitched with eagerness. The urge to breed and impregnate Samus's mouth is unrivaled. It almost seems to thrust and beat into the bounty hunter's lips.

With satisfying pop, Samus pulled her mouth of massive prick. Lines of spit and drool dangled between her lips and the bulged fat equine head of her bestial lover. It dripped and dirtied her skin-tight suite as she panted and grasped to catch her breath with heaving and bouncing breast. Her lipstick smeared everywhere on the monstrous cock. Loving and devoted kiss, leaving rings where she stopped and suck for a long time to show her admiration for such a grandiose member.

Samus licking her mouth clean of all the spit and hair the gathered up and swallowed the filth with a happy hum.

"Now," Samus pointed the member at the little sissy, you looked back at her in shock. "You give a try."

Link blinked and looked at the raging cock before him. Soaked in spit, and scum, it looked utterly un -appalling. The heat radiating off it seem to burn his skin form such a small distance. But he still licks his lips while he throats dried out. His little cock jumping with precum dripping form it.

He spoke, with his eyes watching the hung pillar of horse meat beat and twitch. "I…I um…I am not gay-Gluck!?"

"Shut up and suck." Samus growled as she shoved Link's head deep into the horse balls. Forcing the young man to take a deep whiff of the damp sweltering scrotum. The massive hairy testis, the leathery greasy balls of an un-clean animal covered his entry view while he took a big whiff of the beast's smell. Pure horse lust filled Link's nose, making his knees go weak and eyes water.

Slowly the little sissie's lips prated as he gave a long savory lick. A sluty hum erupted form his throat along with a hungry mewl as he suckled and kissed the cantaloupe sized sacks. The horse's leathery testicles tasted salty on Link's lips while he drooled over them. The unrelenting musk of a pure breeding stallion clouded his mind.

"That's a good little bitch. Suck those filthy balls." Samus snickered as she dug the little sissies head even deeper into the horse's balls. Watching gleefully as his body twitched with his aching cock that peaked through his tunic. His precum staining his shorts as he tried to feebly resist cumming.

Roughly, the bounty hunter tore Link's head away from the beast's taint. Chuckling as she heard Link give a disappointed moan and noticed all the fresh red lipstick marks that now cover the pitch-black ball sack. The girlish hero panted openly in lust as his eyes glazed over. His face covered in spit and few hairs that are caught around his red painted lips.

"See. He likes it." Samus cooed to the over stimulated sissy. Pointed his head to towering horse cock above them. "And you want your new master to like you right?"

Link's eyes gazed almost longing at the animalistic meat pole. His eyes hungrily fallowing it bobbing pulsating form and thick veins that traveled its length like tree roots. He barely responded as he inched his face closer to place the tiniest of kisses. Kisses that turned into licks, and licks that turned into his mouth opening as wide as it could.

Link bobbed his head slowly back and forth on the bitch breaking cock. Like Samus before him, he left stains of his lips at the points where he stopped to savor the intoxicating taste. The sissy enjoyed his master's meat slowly, however the beast above him had other plans.

With a whinny the beast reared its legs, stabling its self on the fence, and started bucking its hips. Ramming its meat pole right down Link's throat in blistering pace. The filthy horse pole battered against the sissy's throat as it bulged out. Making the sluty hero gag and spit over himself as the beast's balls slapped against his chin.

With a gurgling moan, the sluty hero came in his pants violently. His little prick jutted out a wave of thick white jizz as he choked on the foul smelly animal cock.

Samus, feeling left out, turned her attention to the horse's grimy leathery ball sack. Taking as much of the large sperm filled nuts in her mouth as she could. Moaning as she can feel the stallion's potent spunk pulse through her lips as she sucked. The thought of being filled with horse's cum made her clit harden painfully and suck even harder to try her best to coax the animal to spill its load.

Samus's hands dipped between her legs to toy with her raging pussy through her suit. Spreading her folds and rapidly rubbed her soaked mound. Trying her best to relieve the pressure budding in her core but she knows her actions are futile unless this cock is slamming into her womb.

Still, Samus's efforts of pleasing the stallion, paid off as the viral steed crashed his sullied cock deep into his new cock-sleeves' mouth and ejaculated like hydrant. Making Link's throat and cheeks swell with dense jelly horse slime in one single pump of its scorching rod. Heavy disgusting splats were heard as the first steamy shot flooded Link's over stuffed mouth and fired out his nose.

'So…much…'

Out sheer will to live, the depraved cum bucket swallowed as best as he could. Letting what he couldn't drink ooze out in a pale white mess out his cheeks and nose. Yet, as he drunk the beast's vile spunk, another viscous blast of pure horse jizz fired form the beast piss slit.

*Spurlt*

Then another.

*Spurat*

And another.

An endless wave of cum fired out the horse's grimy, sweat and saliva coated piston. Each one bigger then the last as the little hero could barely keep up his cum guzzling. Link's body went limp as his mind dulled and his eyes started to roll back in unconscious pleasure. His womanly body submitting to the more powerful male before him.

His cock, as weak willed as him, fired off another sticky load in his pants. Not as much as the beast cramming his throat, but thick and creamy all the same. His little cock spurted and came with every undaunting load the horse force feed him. A white river started to flow down his legs as he came from the sheer force and smell of the horse all powerful bitch breaker.

Samus, on the other end, hummed in enjoyment as feeling the beast cum factories unload and twitched on her tongue. Every bounce of the dangling gonads made her cunt squeeze around her fingers and her throat give out a joyful moan.

Slowly she dragged her lips and the leathery cum-balloons back, bringing horse hair and sweat on her ruby lips. Sighing happily as she released the spurting sack. Watching as they bounced to and fro with the taste of the horse's jizz sacks lingered on her tongue. She turned her attention the cum drunk sissy to see him resign to his fate as a jizz toilet.

The horse was still releasing its syrupy nut butter with long pulses of its cock down Link's throat. The boy hero slut, could barely be recognized as a gelatinous white paste of spunk ran a trail down his nose and neck. No matter how much he swallowed, a new thicker batch of bitch fertilizing seed would take its place and keep his cheeks filled.

"You're a greedy little whore~" Samus giggled. Crawling behind Link to pull his head back. His stained lips held fast on the cumming shaft, but slowly Samus started to pull him back. "Taking all that cum for yourself. Sluts like you need to learn to share."

Tentatively Samus reviled more of the throbbing shaft, spit and cum lathering it as Link's head was eased off the flared twitching head.

"You love all this cum filling you up. Unlike your other self's, you aren't a real hero. Just some bitch that needs to be breed." The bounty hunter taunted the boy bitch. Not that he could hear her with his mind so addled with horse spunk. "I bet you fucked all the monsters on your quest, didn't you? Bent your fat ass over and begged them to fuck you."

Link didn't deny any of it. Not that he could with a mile long of horse dick stuffing his mouth, and his tongue swirling it around like a fine wine.

"Big cocks, smalls ones you don't care. You just want a cock to fill your filthy boy pussy and slam into your ass. You don't deserve to be a hero. Just tied up in the middle of city for every to use you. Fuck you and fill you until you burst!"

Finally, Samus is able to pull Link completely off the horse's cock. A cascaded of jizz poured out Link's mouth, yet the beast had three more shots in him. The first one slammed into Link's jizz dazed face, plastering it in white with its massive ejaculate. His nose pooping cum snot bubbles as he tried to breathe through with ragged jizz soaked breaths. Gurgling the gooey white jizz, making bubbles as he take in much needed air. The next hit Samus right between her eyes as she giggled at the seamy hot spunk that invaded her nose and dribbled down her face. She held mouth wide open for the last one. A great big blast drowns her mouth and incased her red, horse hair stained lips.

In one shot, the immoral whore of a bounty hunter's mouth was filled to the brim with hot gooey jizz. Her tongue lavished and drenched its self in the salty, creamy taste of the horse's ball batter in her mouth. Twisting her tongue around to play with lumpy seed and gurgling her mouth, before leisurely swallowing. Gulping down her treat in big heavy swallows.

With a sigh and lick of lips, Samus shivered as a tiny orgasm shook her. Not as big as she wanted, but it felt great all the same as her pussy twitched and gapped with the desperate need to be filled.

'Ughh…I need this big smelly cock in me…' She bit her lip with dissatisfied groan. But held back. As much of sicken depraved breeding sow that she is, Samus is still the universe greatest bounty hunter. She has to show some resistant so she can watch this little bitch of hero get railed.

And then she'll fuck herself stupid with gang of horses.

Speaking of Link, the young boy had fallen on his back. Burbling cum with his mouth in a dazed, sexual broken state of mind. Samus wasted no time to get the little sow into position. His mind so hazy with jizz and joy he didn't notice her tying him to the post of the fence and pulling down his pants. His large bouncy ass jiggled form it's confides. His little anus gaping with need while his tiny five-inch prick, hard and ready, dribbled remnants of it's load to the ground. His tiny little ball sack twitching cutely along with the small member.

"Now as much as I want to see you fucked into a cute little mess." Samus rubbed Link's tush before giving a nice hard slap. "I am going to need you to wake up."

However, Samus only goes a pitiable moan and tiny twitch of his cock. So, she slapped his bouncy ass repeatedly. Her hand leaving stingy red marks as she wailed on her the boy slut's juicy booty.

"HIII~!?" Link woke up cumming from his cock as one good slap sent shock waves up his back.

He looked around, a dizzy form his orgasms, to try and collect himself. When he suddenly felt something poke at his rear.

"Ah!? Wha- "The little hero grew pale as the shadow of the horse's underbelly loomed over him. It's front legs balancing on the fence while it's ass shattering cock knocked at Link's back door. Poking and prodding at his bouncy butt as it tried to stretch open his anus. Link is stuck between licking his lips in eager anticipation as his cock twitched, or shake and shiver in horror at the cock about to ram in his gut.

The horse however made that decision for him as it popped it's filthy, slime covered cock head, in Link's formerly virgin boy hole.

"You're so big!~" Link moaned as he little pucker is pushed open by the emasculating horse flesh that inched its way in. His dick bobbed as the cum contained in his little cock sack spewed with pre-cum leaking from its head.

"Mm! Ah!" Inch after inch, the horse pushed deeper into the breeding mare. Link's little boy pussy getting tighter around the animals spit covered shaft while the slut himself wiggled and moaned to get more of disgusting, animal dick inside his ass. Biting his lip while his toes and fingers squirmed at the delightful sensation of being turned into a horse-cock sleeve. His flat stomach started to bulge out with every thick inch of horse cock being pushing inside of him.

The horse whinnied in aggravation at it's slow pace. It paused in its pushing to steady its hindquarters. Rearing back before slamming its whole monster animal shlong fully into Link's bouncy rear. Expanding his stomach as it bulged and make his ass gape as the horse's big bouncy nut stack slap link's tiny one. Mark them red and making the little sissy moan loud and proud. Cumming hard while throwing his head back with his tongue pooling out his mouth. Lust heavy eyes glazed upwards with his little cock shouting out ropes of his seed.

It fired heavy and in mass on the ground below even though it's his seventh time cumming. Like his bloodline he has immense stamina and high amounts of semen. Enough to fill two gallons. But for him it doesn't matter.

He wasn't going get any women pregnant with his weak swimmers anyway. He isn't like his braver and masculine relatives. Those heroes who have impregnate nearly the woman they've come across. He is a bitch boy through and through with his only job being taking a dick in every hole as asking, 'Please cum in my slutty boy pussy?'

Link just hung there, his head pushed on the fence panting shallowly with a foot long of horse meat throbbing in his belly, but the virile stallion has a bitch to bred and his stinky, lipstick covered balls are still filled with gallons of jizz.

The horse wasted no time and started rutting. Battering Link's fuck hole at a blinding pace while whinnying in glee at the warm, constricting feeling of Link's as cunt. It squeezed and hugged the randy beast's cock greedily then Link's mouth.

Link moaned under the horse as he felt his ass get pounded to oblivion. While his stomach grew and shrank form the brutal cock moving in and out of him, his tiny balls stung as the horse's more meaty and manlier sack wailed on his. The horse didn't care for Link's wellbeing. Trying it best to fill and breed the slut. Putting the hero in his place as the cock goblin that he is. His tiny dick, still hard as steel, wobbled and smacked his flat muscle less stomach. Wetting the 'pound tunic of the hero' in his slippery cock head.

Link gurgled and panted. His little cock bobbing back and forward form the powerful thrust. Wailing nonsense as the horse made him it's mare. "Ah~ I am sorry for bossing you around! I am not a hero! I am just hungry, selfish cock slut! Use that smelly fuck stick to break me! Make me a cum drinking whore for your cock master!"

The horse seemed to reward Link with a practically deep thrust to his prostate. Making the little bitch grit his teeth as another orgasm shoot from his flapping member. The horse showed him just what a smelly cock craving slut he is. Its veins beat viciously as it felt it seed start to travel up it's shaft, making him thrust his hips even faster. The horse's hindquarters a blur as it bashed Link's quivering butthole.

"Cocks are my new master! Cocks! Cocks! Cocks! Live to only sever them! Fat, stinky cock with sweaty un-cleaned balls!" Link groaned as he felt right at home under the horse. Being breed by a unrelating virile beast, with his ass being plowed by a bigger, more powerful being. The submissive bitch boi fell into his role and let himself be reamed. His eyes rolled up and lust dazed smile on his face was it tongue flapped about insanely.

As the horse plowed Link into the fence, Samus had her fingers working her twat. Thrusting nearly her whole hand in her gapping cunt in a pale substitution for a cock that she craved with her legs spread wide and willing. Growling and moaning at anyone to come by and ram their cock in her. Yet she is reduced to her fingers that could never help her reach her peak. She tore her zero suit to show pull at her now bear, steel harden nipples and dive her finger's in and out of drench cunt.

The horse finally halted his brutal fucking and slammed home and poured it seed into Link's stomach. The thick heavy sounds of cum being deposited echoed out into the ranch. Jelly, thick globs of jizz fired in short powerful bursts. The first blast stuffed Link to the brim and squeezed out

"Nnngh!"

Link cummed as he felt his belly grow and the horse's fleshly cum sacks twitch and shudder against his own. The horse stood there pumping Link's guts with his potent cock snot. The beaten hero slut just laid there being filled. His face filthy and covered in jizz with tiny moans squeaking through the cum bubbles that popped out his mouth.

That ejaculation was the only respite Link had as the horse started back his ruining ass with his massive fuckstick. It's hips thrusting back in and out of its cock sleeve as it is far from finished with Link's abused anus. Cum squeezed out, thick like toothpaste, form the overstuffed orifice and splattered to the ground.

Samus growled in frustration at the weak orgasm that washed over her. Glaring in jealous at the two enjoying themselves.

She saw a bunch of other horse's grazing in the grass just a few feet away from her. Samus licked her lips.

-OOO-

"Fuck me you filthy animals! Break this nasty bitch's cunt wide open!" Samus bellowed as she pumped the horse shaft in her hand and bounced her butt on the two in her lower holes. Her ass is filled with cock form the horse above her that stood on its legs and drove its cock deep into the wet, tight asshole of the whorish blonde. Using her superior strength, Samus kept another steed on its back with her other hand while she rode the other beast's cock. The depraved bounty hunters belly bulged with horse dicks abound. Moaning through her gags and protruding neck on the dirty animal shaft in her throat form the third horse.

Her Zero suit, now in tatters, is covered in the nauseating stench of horse jizz. Her breast bounced and flopped as she fucked herself up and down on stallions' prick. Making her plump robust ass clap and shake with ever motion.

"Nnngh! ~ Shit!" The horse all came at the same time with Samus taking her mouth of the massive pole of flesh in her mouth just in time for her face to slathered in the revolting thick yellowish goo of ball gunk. Her pussy gushing her lust over the horse as she is filled with gut punching force blast of cum while the horse inseminated her. Breeding her like any other mare as her body locked up and convulsed through her orgasm.

On the other end of the feld the other horse was finally done with Link.

"Ugh! That's it ya little whore! Choke on my jizz!"

Everyone else has been taking their turns with him.

The horse's righteous rearing of Link boy hole gathered a large crowd of men to come and watch. They jeered and howled at the would-be hero with their cocks out. Jerking their rods while calling him a 'breeding bitch' and a 'horse-faggot' when the horse filled him for the last time. Popping it's cock out and letting an ocean of smelly lumpy horse cum ooze out Link's obliterated butt hole.

When the horse left, the men took advantage Link's tied up state. Ramming their cocks in his mouth while one of them let their massive dog mount the sissy. It's fat, slick knotted rod easily slid in Link's cum filled butt and started fucking the boy slut with great abandon. Its owner rammed its dick in Link's mouth while others started writing over his butt and face.

His bouncy booty as tally marks of the number of cocks he's taken and the number of times they've cum inside of him. The numbers reaching in the twenties. On his face and the rest of his body are obscene pictures of penis and demeaning words.

'Cum guzzling sissy', 'please rape me I am boy bitch.' 'Sissy jizz toilet' 'Sissy Slut' 'Cock loving faggot.' And more covered Link's skin in red and black ink.

With the dog finally finished with him, knotting the young hero, and dispositioning it's load in him, the men formed a line and started taking turned with him. Slapping and pounding his ass with laughs and dirty words thrown at him in every way possible. And still through it all, Link moaned and cummed. Bucket was put under his twitched cock to catch his near infinite loads of jizz for him to drink whenever it was full. As of now it is on its second filling.

Samus watched, as she drags her lips back on the meat pole in front of her, in amusement as half town's men, old, young, and even some children have lined up to take advantage of the cumdump hero. She is rather impressed with his endurance as he was still gasping and begging for more after three hours of nonstop fucking.

Samus herself moan in a little disappoints as the horse in her mouth gave a weak spurt of its last seed on her tongue. She was starting to run out virile studs to fuck as the two in her holes are the only that are still willing to fuck her silly. It looks like after this she's going to have to join Link and have the whole town use her. She licked her lips at the thought.

'I should get the hero of twilight in on this.' Moaned the blonde as she bounced on the horse below her. 'His wolf cock would be love that little sissy. And I have to thank him for introducing me to this one.'

Although that was a fun idea, she has more important ideas to focus on. Such as which cuff should she use to tie herself to after she drain's these horse's balls dry.


End file.
